hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Belagerung Vergens
ist eine Quest im zweiten Akt von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Überblick * Hauptquest (Iorweths Pfad) im zweiten Akt * Ort: Vergen, die Zwergenstadt * Auftraggeber: automatisch nach Aufhebung des Fluchs * Belohnung: ?? * Zusammenhang mit der Quest: Ewige Schlacht Ablauf Diese Quest beginnt automatisch gleich nachdem Geralt den Fluch gelöst hat. Es sind dann keine Händler mehr verfügbar, weshalb es ratsam ist, vorher noch die letzten Ein- und Verkäufe getätigt zu haben, bevor er ein letztes Mal zurück in den Nebel geht. Ausgehend von Philippas Quartier sollte Geralt zu Zoltan bei den Toren von Vergen gehen und mit ihm sprechen. Sofern er die Trolle am Leben gelassen hat, werden sie dort auftauchen und helfen, Vergen zu verteidigen (auch wenn es kaum Einfluss auf den Ausgang der Ereignisse hat, noch dass Geralt mehr als nur eine flüchtige Gelegenheit hat, die Trolle in Aktion zu sehen). Nach einer kurzen Zwischensequenz wird Geralt beauftragt, die Ventile zum heißen Öl zu öffnen. Er muss die Stufen rechts neben dem Tor hochgehen (Zoltan nimmt die linke Seite) und geradewegs zu dem Mechanismus laufen, der zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Ölreservoir aus der Wand schaut. Die immer wieder die Mauern erklimmenden Feinde sollte Geralt mit Links eliminieren können. Nach einer weiteren Zwischensequenz muss sich Geralt zum zweiten Tor zurückziehen und die Mauer verteidigen. Einige Wellen von Angreifern werden die Mauern erklimmen. Es wird keine großen Schwierigkeiten bereiten, da es einige Verbündete gibt, die sie ablenken können. Nachdem alle Feinde vernichtet sind, wird Geralt Saskia in die Minen folgen. Er muss drei Söldner im ersten Raum töten, vier weitere im nächsten Raum sowie drei Moderhäute, und nach einer Zwischensequenz wird sich der Hexer sechs Soldaten und einem Magier konfrontiert sehen. Der Magier kann sich rund um das Kampffeld teleportieren und kann sowohl Quen als auch Blitze beschwören. Die Soldaten kann Geralt Saskia überlassen, er konzentriert sich auf den Magier. Wenn der Magier nur noch weniger als die Hälfte seiner Lebenspunkte hat, wird eine weitere Zwischensequenz kommen, in der Geralt einiges über Saskia erfahren wird. Danach zurück zu den Mauern. Folge Zoltan, er wird das Tor schließen. Geralt muss anschließend wie vorher noch einmal die Mauern verteidigen. Eine Zwischensequenz wird den Kampf beenden. Nach der Schlacht wird Henselt kapitulieren und mit Saskia verhandeln. Geralt und Iorweth können Philippa folgen, doch sie entzieht sich ihnen letztendlich und nimmt Saskia mit sich. Der Hexer sollte nicht versäumen, Philippas Quartier noch einer gründlichen Durchsuchung zu unterziehen - ein Buch mit dem Titel "Gifte und Toxine" wird einige Hinweise bringen, was die Zauberin mit Saskia tatsächlich im Schilde führt. Video 580px Tagebucheintrag :Geralt erwachte in Philippas Quartier – gerade noch rechtzeitig. Henselts Armee näherte sich, um Vergen zu belagern. Helden, die das Kriegsglück zugunsten Saskias wenden konnten, waren rar, so musste sich der Hexer aus dem Bett schwingen und die Sache in die Hand nehmen. Am Tor wartete Zoltan Chivay auf ihn. :Henselts Armee griff an. Die Barrikaden verabschiedeten sich schon bei der ersten Attacke. In ihrer Not beschlossen Geralt und Zoltan, auf altbewährte Zwergenkriegskunst zurückzugreifen und die Angreifer mit siedendem Öl zu übergießen. Geralt ging auf der rechten Seite an den Hebel des Kessels, Zoltan tat links dasselbe. :Mit dem Geschick eines diplomierten Ingenieurs setzte der Hexer den Mechanismus in den Mauern in Bewegung und siedendes Öl ergoss sich über die Feinde. Zwar stoppte dieser Trick die Kaedwener nicht, lichtete aber ihre Reihen und zehrte an ihrer Kampfmoral. Nach getaner Arbeit eilte Geralt zurück zu den Verteidigern. Unweit des Tores wartete schon Zoltan auf ihn. :Mit konventionellen Waffen wären die Angreifer nicht weit gekommen. Aber sie hatten ja ihren Zauberer. Detmolds Magie zermalmte die Barrikaden, die Kaedwener drangen auf die Stadt ein, die Aedirner mussten zurückweichen. :Kühn fielen Henselts Soldaten über die Mauern her. Geralt focht an vorderster Front gegen sie. :Atempausen gab es nicht. Ein zweiter Angriff folgte auf den ersten, und Geralt musste weiterhin die Stellung halten. :Henselt bekam ordentlich eins drauf. Aber was man mit Gewalt nicht schaffte, konnte man ja mit Hinterlist erreichen. Es gab einen geheimen Zugang zu Vergen, und Saskia fürchtete, der Feind könne ihn entdecken. Geralt rannte los, um dies zu prüfen. :In Saskias Begleitung stieg Geralt in die geheimen Tunnel der Gründerväter hinab. Es war zu befürchten, dass der Feind die Gänge nutzen und rücklings attackieren würde. Und der Erkundungstrupp stieß tatsächlich zuerst auf kaedwenische Soldaten und dann auf Detmold selbst, der von dem Verräter aus Vergen geführt wurde. Geralt wollte sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen und ging mit gezücktem Schwert auf den Zauberer los. :Aber Detmold war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, den er daher auch nicht einfach hinhielt. Er zog sich zurück und wirkte einen derart vernichtenden Zauber gegen Geralt, dass diesem schwarz vor Augen wurde. Der schwer getroffene Hexer ging zu Boden, und die unterirdischen Gänge wären sein nächstes Grab geworden, doch da griff Saskia ein. Die Drachentöterin verwandelte sich selbst in einen Drachen, stürzte sich auf Detmold und schlug ihn in die Flucht. Dies waren die Umstände, unter denen der Hexer von Saskias Geheimnis erfuhr. Das erklärte die hanebüchene Geschichte, wie sie den Drachen getötet haben wollte: Von vorne bis hinten ausgedacht. Saskia war keine Drachentöterin, sondern selbst ein Drache, und die Geschichte hatte sie genutzt, um sich im Kampf um ein freies Pontartal Ansehen zu verschaffen ... und um diese bei Menschen seltene Eigenschaft zu verbergen. Der knapp dem Tode entronnene Hexer hatte keine Zeit, das Phänomen genauer zu ergründen, denn es galt, auf die Mauern zurückzukehren und Vergen zu verteidigen. :Unterdessen erfolgte der dritte Angriff der Kaedwener, und sie legten ihre gesamte Kraft hinein. Geralt wurde klar, dass die Verteidiger nicht mehr lange würden widerstehen können. Er war entschlossen, bis zum bitteren Ende zu kämpfen.. :Als die Niederlage schon unausweichlich schien, kehrte Iorweth nach Vergen zurück – mit Verstärkung. Die unverhoffte Rettung ließ Saskias Soldaten jubeln und verlieh ihnen neuen Auftrieb. Geralt freute sich mit den anderen, allerdings nicht ganz so euphorisch. Ihm war klar: Wollte man diese Chance nutzen, musste man sofort zum Anführer der Scoia'tael durchbrechen und die Streitkräfte vereinigen. :Geralt und Zoltan kamen bei Iorweth an. Um die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen und die Kaedwener im Innenhof der burgähnlichen Stadt einzusperren, musste man jetzt das Tor schließen. Der Zwerg bot schnaufend all seine Kräfte auf, um den blockierten Hebel zu bewegen. :Das Schließen des Tors sollte das Schicksal der Schlacht entscheiden. Die Verteidiger fanden neue Kraft, Henselt hingegen geriet in die Defensive und musste schließlich aufgeben. Das war das Ende des Krieges um Ober-Aedirn. :Die Verhandlungen mit Henselt fielen kurz aus und besiegelten den Triumph der Aedirner. Doch anstatt sich über den Sieg zu freuen, machten sich Philippa und Saskia klammheimlich davon. Wer nun vermutet, dass es dafür gute Gründe gab, der irrt sich nicht. Wer außerdem meint, dass der Hexer ihnen erneut begegnen würde, hat ebenfalls Recht. Geralt und Iorweth hefteten sich den Geflohenen an die Fersen. :Philippa und Saskia verschwanden vor Geralts und Iorweths Augen durch ein magisches Portal. Dies ohne ein Wort der Erklärung, den verdutzten Hexer mit neuen Fragen zurücklassend. Geralt beschloss, Philippas Quartier zu durchsuchen, um ein paar Antworten zu erhalten. :Während sie Philippa Eilharts Quartier durchsuchten, fanden Geralt und Iorweth ein Buch mit dem bezeichnenden Titel "Gifte und Toxine". Ein Lesezeichen markierte eine Seite über ein Gift, das es dem Anwender ermöglichte, die Gedanken des Vergifteten zu kontrollieren. Zwar war dies kein unwiderlegbarer Beweis, bestärkte jedoch gewisse Verdachte, die unser Held insgeheim hegte. Philippa hatte nicht nur vorgegeben, der Drachentöterin Freundin zu sein, sondern hatte Saskia außerdem während ihrer Behandlung ihr eigenes Gift eingeflößt - ein Gift, das anstatt des Körpers den Geist beeinflusste. Kurz gesagt: Die Zauberin hatte die Kontrolle über die Gedanken der Drachin übernommen. So, wie er Philippa kannte, konnte Geralt sicher sein, dass die Herrin Eilhart nicht zaudern würde, ihre neue Waffe einzusetzen. Der Hexer und Iorweth berieten sich und beschlossen, Saskia zu retten. :Bei den Gegenständen, die Philippa zurückgelassen hatte, fand sich ein schockierender Hinweis darauf, dass die Zauberin selbst die Drachentöterin vergiftet hatte. Warum und wozu, das wusste unser Held nicht. Er vermutete jedoch, dass der Fund ein Zeichen für eine große Intrige war, und betrachtete alle bisherigen Rätsel in einem neuen Licht. Vergen feierte unterdessen den Sieg, ohne etwas vom Verschwinden der Protagonistin zu ahnen. Geralt machte sich mit Iorweth auf die Suche nach ihr und schlug damit das letzte Kapitel der Königsmördergeschichte auf. en:Vergen Besieged fr:Le siège de Vergen it:L'assedio di Vergen Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Quests Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 2